


Seeking Relief

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Twink Castiel, basically a bunch of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could feel his Heat burning him up. Need and want twisted inside him in an all-consuming wave that was impossible to ignore. He stumbled through the park near his apartment breathing in the fresh air and hoping desperately for someone to catch his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt where the prompter wanted an ABO verse where "society is similar to how animals are when in heat ie. they don't hole up anywhere but instead go out & get fucked by as many as possible to get knocked up".
> 
> FYI: Omegas are rare in this verse so the potential for crazy overpopulation is a non-issue.

Castiel could feel his Heat burning him up. Need and want twisted inside him in an all-consuming wave that was impossible to ignore. He stumbled through the park near his apartment breathing in the fresh air and hoping desperately for someone to catch his scent.

He _needed_ to be bred. He _needed_ to be caught on a knot and fucked full until he couldn’t move.

A whimper escaped when he noticed another Omega on the ground across the street from him, naked and getting fucked into the grass. His hand pressed against his pants as he continued on until he heard a low snarl and glanced back to see one of his neighbors, Victor, striding towards him with intent.

He almost sobbed in relief when he was dragged down to the ground. His pants and underwear were practically torn off, tossed aside and fingers shoved themselves into his wet hole. They pumped a few times, scissoring but he was loose and wet and ready.

The thick cock that shoved into him had Castiel yanking at the grass and bracing himself just in time for Victor to start viciously pounding into him. It sounded wet and filthy as the Alpha’s cock pumped into him, balls slapping against his ass.

“So good.” Victor moaned as his fingers dug in and Castiel whimpered desperately as he shoved back to take Victor as deep as possible. His hole fluttered around the thick cock trying desperately to lock down and keep Victor inside. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Castiel released a loud, broken sound that he knew anyone in the park he’d stumbled into could hear. He knew in the back of his mind that it would draw more interested Alphas and Betas to him; more cocks to fuck and breed him.

“Going to knot you up. Fuck your ass full.” Victor grunted as he kept rapidly snapping his hips forward, “Fuck you full of babies.”

“Yes! Please please please please. I need—”

Victor’s knot caught on his hole, popped back out and then Victor was grinding up against his ass to work his knot inside. It stuffed Castiel full, stretching him open and soon Victor was shooting his load into him.

Fingers tightened at the back of his neck causing Castiel to go completely lax and his cock jerked as his own orgasm caught him off guard. He ended up collapsed on the grass, panting and whining lowly, as Victor bred him.

It took a few minutes before Castiel noticed several people had gathered around. He could smell their arousal, heard the threatening sounds they were making at each other and sighed out as strong hands moved from his neck to yank off his shirt.

Now completely naked Castiel could only lay there and wait out Victor’s knot as he took in the Alphas and Betas waiting their turn. Abaddon was closest, staring at him with a predatory look he knew well. There wasn’t a question she’d be on him next. There were a few he didn’t recognize but he did know Benny Lafitte and John Winchester, his friend’s Dad, waiting nearby.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there until Victor’s knot popped free and come gush out of him as his hole fluttered around nothing. There was still a low burning need in his gut and he released a needy whimper, canting his ass up and offering it.

It didn’t take long before Abaddon was there, pushing him into the position she wanted and immediately working herself inside his sloppy, gaping hole. Sharp nails dug into the skin at his hip and the back of his neck, holding him in place and keeping him pliant as she fucked him.

The second Alpha on him was just as vicious and rough, greedily fucking and taking everything, while he could only moan and beg for more. He needed to be bred, needed to be fucked full, so his body would calm down and he wouldn’t go into Heat again.

“Ohhhhhh.” His eyes fluttered and his mouth dropped open when Abaddon managed to hit against his prostate. He could feel the mess Victor had made of his ass and the way Abaddon worked quickly towards her knot.

“It’s going to be my child you’re fat with.” She practically purred it as she pressed him down further, “I’m going to breed you, little Omega.” The words shot through Castiel and his mouth fell open on a gasp as Abaddon shoved her knot inside him.

He came again with a broken howl and lay there under Abaddon, panting and shaking, as she started to spill into him.

The next eight comprised of several Alphas and Betas Castiel didn’t know but each of them enthusiastically fucked him right there on the grass. His ass and thighs were a mess of slick and come, his hole gaped and his muscles ached from keeping his position.

Castiel lay there in the warm grass on his belly, whimpering and gasping, as his Heat continued to burn through him. He could hear the other Omega nearby getting fucked and bred, wished for another knot and almost sobbed with relief when the sounds of footsteps caught his attention.

Blurrily he looked over and recognized John Winchester staring down at him with open lust. “You’re a mess.” Castiel rocked his hips against the grass, breathing in Alpha and arousal, as slick and come steadily leaked out of his ass. “Waiting for an Alpha to come along and breed your pretty Omega pussy.”

He nodded, not even caring at the words. Castiel needed a cock, he needed to be used and bred, until his Heat ended.

John freed his cock, long and hard, before he was on the ground and Castiel found himself being yanked up into a mounting position once more. His arms shook and his legs spread out as he canted his hips up in offering.

“I’m going to fuck you full until you’re swollen with it.” A hand stroked against his flat belly and the thick cock that pushed into him had his mouth falling open in a silent cry. He lowered his upper body down and rested his cheek against the grass as John started to roughly fuck him.

It was always the same during a Heat. Alphas and Betas sought out the sweet smell of an in Heat Omega, they fucked, knotted and bred them until the Omega’s Heat ended either after the week or when one of them successfully bred the Omega.

Because there were so few Omegas the ones in Heat were fucked and bred by a large number of the nearby population each Heat until they had caught.

By this point Castiel could only moan and whimper as his hole was fucked, John’s cock pumping in and out rapidly. “I’m going to be the one to breed you.” John growled out, “You’ll be fat with _my_ child. Gonna fuck your ass full and give my boys another sibling.”

“I plan on putting a baby in him.” A voice spoke up from the side, “But you go ahead and enjoy your fuck, John.”

Castiel recognized the voice but his mind was focused on feeling full and needing a knot desperately. He shoved back as best he could, inner muscles fluttering around the thick length of John’s cock, as John’s thrusts came faster.

Skin smacked against skin and the sound was accompanied by the wet sound of a cock moving through a very sloppy hole. “Breed you. Going to breed you full.”

The words were followed by a particularly hard thrust and John started to rut against his ass, growling and snarling, until Castiel could feel his knot swelling and warmth flooded his hole. His ass clamped down on John’s knot and started milking it as the Heat burning inside him calmed enough he could focus.

His eyes managed to focus on the Alpha standing nearby and he recognized Benny palming his cock through his pants. He swallowed roughly, remembering his last Heat and Benny managing to get him alone for breeding for hours upon hours before another Alpha had caught his scent.

The whole time John was locked inside him the Alpha ground against his ass, snarling lowly and gripping at him, until his knot went down and he reluctantly slipped out followed by a gush of come and slick.

Benny stepped up to him immediately, hauled him up and Castiel stumbled along as Benny told him how he was going to be the one to breed him successfully. He almost whimpered in relief when Benny draped him over a breeding bench, one of ten in the park.

Castiel went limp on the padded bench and didn’t move when Benny secured his legs and arms. His eyes fluttered and his lips parted in a low pant as fingers pumped in and out of his puffy hole. He was shuddering and begging to be bred by the time Benny shoved himself inside.

The cock was just as huge as he remembered, splitting him open and stealing his breath. Benny curled his fingers around the back of Castiel's neck as the harsh slap of balls against his ass filled the air once more. Castiel could hear the way Benny grunted and groaned in pleasure; the way his thick cock pumped in and out of his wet hole.

He just lay there on the breeding stand, body moving slightly with the force of Benny’s thrusts and hole aching, as pleasure built inside him once again.

“Fuck.” Benny cursed as the snaps of his hips came faster and faster, “You’re so wet and hot. I’m going to breed your sweet little pussy up this time. Not going to stop until you’re bred up.”

Castiel only groaned, hole fluttering around Benny and body overly warm as he was fucked again. Around them more Alphas and Betas had wandered close drawn by the scent of a fertile Omega and the sounds of fucking.


End file.
